The Outcasts
by SnakeClaw666
Summary: Maya meets Ky Stax, a detective with the Dimension Corporation, a place that deals with things that are too dangerous to begin with. After a night of passion with him, she joins his squad unsure what is in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

Maya POV

As usual the local guys are jeering at me as walk into the bar.

"Martini." I said. Then a group of guys come in and one of them approached me.

"Hey babe you wanna get laid." the guy in glasses said to me.

"No way." I said while pulling out my knife and pressing it against his crotch.

"Boss?" he squeaked as i looked at his boss. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was a blue

long sleeved jacket, black pants with a belt buckle of the head of the demon dragon and

red shoes.

"Maniac. Leave the lady alone." He said as Maniac left quickly and i put away my knife.

"I apologize for him. He just likes to get laid often." He said. "I'm Ky. You are?"

"Leaving." i said paying for my drink. I went out and was leaving when i felt a hand on my arm.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked Ky as i turned around.

"No but i was trying to have a conversation with you Maya." Ky said as my eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" I angrily asked him.

"Everyone in the department knows your name." He said while parting his jacket to show me his badge.

"Detective. Huh?" i said "Your off duty. I presume. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know but i was wondering if you want to come to my place." He said.

I thought about and said,"Sure."

At Ky's Apartment

"You got a nice place here." i said while drinking a martini he made me as he sat beside me.

"Yeah. You know, i bet i can get you to be submissive." Ky said.

I was known to be pretty dominant so he was making a impossible bet. I put down my martini.

"Fine. What are we doing? Shooting or Close Combat?" i asked.

"Sex." he replied as he suddenly pulled me to his room. He quickly and suddenly turned around and

kissed me. I slipped my hand down his shirt intent on not losing when suddenly i felt him turn me

around.

"What are you doing?" i asked him.

"Winning." he said as he pulled down my pants and pushed 2 fingers inside of me. He whispered

sweet nothings in my ear as he found my sweet spot. I moaned and suddenly found myself thrown on his

bed. He held me down as he gently kissed me. Suddenly he pushed his entire hand inside me, my vagina

lubing it as he massaged my sweet spot. I was moaning up a storm when he pulled out his hand

leaving me exhausted. I did not notice as he kneeled down between my legs. I suddenly felt something

pressing and licking me silt making moan more and more each time. Ky's tongue then went deeper as i

felt his nose against my clit leaving to me moan even louder. He stopped finally giving me a break as i

panted. Then i heard him removing his pants and i felt something even bigger slip inside me. I screamed

his name as he hit my sweet spot again and again. Then he climaxed inside me and pulled leaving his seed

to pool inside.

"I win." he said as he panted. I nodded as he laid down beside me.

"I only came to the bar to ask if you wanted to join our squad." he said waiting.

I could not feel my legs and i was really numb down there but i don't know what to do in my sex-clouded mind

so i nodded yes.

"Good." Ky said as he put a blanket around me and i fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya POV

I woke to Ky rubbing my arm and moaned feeling pleasure in my legs.

"Morning." Ky said as he gently kissed my neck.

"You want breakfast?" Ky said.

"Sure." I said as i went to the bathroom. When i came out, he was making pancakes

and he was not wearing a shirt. I snickered softly and sat down.

"Morning, Honey." I said mockingly. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and bacon. So how'd you sleep?" Ky said with a smile on his face due to the fact i had moved a little and

winced.

"Fine." i said not wanting to show him i was still hurting from last night.

"You okay?" he softly said as he came over and kissed me. I kissed when Ky gently pressed hand between my legs

making me moan. I smelt burning and Ky ran to save the breakfast. I chuckled as he quickly put it out.

"Want some?" Ky said because he had cooked some before that.

"So what your squad's name?" I asked while i was eating some pancakes.

"The Outcasts." Ky said sitting across the table.

"The Outcasts?" I asked him as he put the finished into the sink.

"Yeah. We have been outcasted by many." Ky said as he pulled me to his room and threw me on the bed.

He quickly got on top and i felt an erection pressed against me. He opened his zipper and

pulled off his belt. He tied my hands to the headboard with his belt and put his erection in my mouth.

"First rule of the wolves though. You must be submissive to the alpha." Ky said. "I'm the alpha."

I growled threatening to bite his cock off but he slipped a hand into my pants and pushed 2 fingers inside me.

I moaned and felt pleasure inside me. He smiled as i started to suck on his cock. I felt his climax and

felt cum in my mouth. He tasted really bitter. Ky pulled out and went to his dresser and pulled something out.

"This is lust salve. It gives pleasure so much. They only sell 3 bottles each year." Ky said.

I growled at him but he pulled down my pants poured some salve on my pussy. He quickly put his hand inside me.

I moaned eager and full of pleasure. The pleasure started to rise even more. He tortured me for a while till

i submitted. Then he said,"I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow." Then we went to sleep.


End file.
